The New Equestrian Games
by zeldaphantom2012
Summary: The Equestrian Wars have ended, with Dark Wind's Dark Empire taking victory. It's three years later, and time for the third annual New Equestrian Games!
1. Prologue

_So my 1__st__ fanfic, Warriors; Flame's Destiny; Spark of Flame, is going to not be a priority for now, and I will be redoing the first chapter and prologue. The reason for the change of priority is my newfound liking of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That's what this fanfic is going to be about. And Hunger Games, too. Fluttershy is the main character, by the way. It is:_

**The New Equestrian Games!**

Chapter 1

I woke up to a tapping on the floor next to her bed.

_Taptaptap. Taptaptap. Taptaptap._

"Angel bunny, what is it?" I asked, getting up and blinking the sleep from my eyes.

In response, the white bunny beside my bed opened its mouth and gestured for food.

"Alright, Angel, but you have to eat all of it," I sighed. I got up and trotted to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and grabbed a carrot. It was about a centimeter in diameter, and 13 centimeters long. My biggest one. I handed it to Angel and he devoured it hungrily, carrot shards flying everywhere. As I carefully dodged the carrot-darts, I made myself a breakfast of a few strawberries and a small, overripe plum- the best I had. I had to eat well today, or at least as well as I could.

After I finished the meal, I saw that Angel had left the carrot's stem on the ground. I picked it up and tossed it into the compost bin, thinking, _at least he ate all of it this time._

After I put a few bowls and containers into my saddle-bags, I walked outside, off to the Everfree Forest. Usually, ponies don't go in there, and there's a fence surrounding it anyways. It's supposed to be powered by unicorn magic 24/7 to keep us in and the monsters out. But here, in District 12, where Ponyville used to be, the Harmonykeepers are nice enough that they let us out, seeing as we'd die without the forest.

I used to be quite afraid of it, but I've developed immunity to the fear of it, and now I'm one of the few brave souls who dares enter the Everfree Forest.

As I walk up to the fence, the telltale glow isn't there, so I trot to a hazel bush, where there's a gap in the bottom of the fence. I wiggle through it, pressing my wings close to my body, so they don't get cut. When I'm in the forest, I start cantering around. When I see a blackberry bush, one that I haven't seen till just now, I eagerly take out a mid-sized container. It's as if I can already taste its fruity treasure, the flavor bursting on my tongue…

_No! Don't get distracted! Concentrate, Fluttershy! _I mentally yell at myself. I gather my thoughts, and start picking the lush berries. When I'm done, I look into the sky, towards the sun.

"Oh my! It's almost time! I'd better hurry!" I say to myself, already running toward the fence in desperation.

_I need to get ready, quickly!_

_I can just think of you asking yourself. What does she need to get ready for? Why is it so important? Well, those questions will be answered… NEXT CHAPTER! Ps flames will be REJECTED._

_Fluttering through the firestorm,_

_zeldaphantom2012_


	2. Chapter 1- A Fool

_Yolokiller9973, death 2 ponys 6.__ So, sorry the last chapter was so short, it took a while to start my thinking. However, it's going to be the shortest chapter by a few tens of thousands of characters. Most of my chapters will be about 8 to 11 pages on Word. So, I'll be taking your results for my new poll soon, look for it on my page, and enjoy the rest!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Hunger Games _or_ the My Little Pony Games. The latter belongs to:__ Yolokiller9973 & death 2 ponys 6__._

_I must hurry! _I thought to myself, galloping along at a breakwing pace. I squeezed under the fence, knowing it currently wasn't powered, and dashed back to my cottage, now overgrown with mosses and ivy. I ran to the kitchen, emptying my saddle-bags as quickly as possible. Once I had done that, I asked Angel, who was standing behind me, "Do I look okay, Angel bunny?"

He nodded, answering my question. I said a brief thank-you and goodbye, rushing out the door with my hooves still covered in berry juice. I washed them off in a creek as I passed by, on my way to town square. As I got there, I trotted quietly over to where they were checking the ponies in for the reaping. After they took my blood and checked me in, I cantered over to where the other 16-year-old mares were, inside a small roped area, and hung on the outside of the group.

After a short presentation by the mayor about how badly the Equestrian Wars ended, a green pillar of flame burst up in the center of the stage.

"Well hello," a voice came from inside of the fire, cold, and with a hissing ring to it. Queen Chrysalis walked out of the flames, which died down behind her. "As you all know, it is my job to reap the names of the tributes in each district each year. It has been three years since the Equestrian Wars ended, with the Dark Empire taking victory. This will be the Third Annual Equestrian Games!

"Now," she continues, "I will call the mare's name first." She reached a hoof into the glass reaping ball, and snatched a tightly folded name from the center. "This year's District 12 mare tribute will be…"

The audience hung in balance as they wondered which mare would be picked from among them, forced to fight to the death.

"Fluttershy."

Queen Chrysalis's call rang out in the air.

_No, this can't be right, I…I must've heard the name wrong! _I thought, panicked. But all the other ponies were staring in my direction. I reluctantly backed out of the crowd, and slowly, sheepishly, trotted to the stage. As I got up there, the crowd looked at me with pity in their eyes. I think some of them might recognize me from my trade, or some might have admired my courage during the Equestrian Wars. Some might even have known me from before, when all of Equestria was peaceful, even though the memories were as hazy as a fog for me.

"So Fluttershy, do you have anything to say?" Queen Chrysalis asks me. She obviously doesn't recognize that it was me, from when I spoiled her plans repeatedly during the wars, or from how Twilight Sparkle helped to defeat her when she plotted to rule Equestria before, when she posed as Princess Cadence.

"I… umm… I…" I try to say something, but my throat turns dry, and the words stick like peanut butter.

"Okay, then, now for the stallion tribute," Queen Chrysalis states as she reaches her hoof in the other glass ball on the stage.

"This year's District 12 stallion tribute is… Scootaloo!" She yells.

"Oh, a mare's name must've gotten into the stallion's bowl. I'll have to draw again," Queen Chrysalis says, half to herself.

"No wait, I'm totally a stallion!" Scootaloo says as she launches herself toward the stage. "I just look a lot like a mare!"

"Alright, fine, then, confuse me with your silly genders, ponies, all I care is that some of you die." Queen Chrysalis glares toward me as she says this, and I realize she hasn't forgotten. She'll definitely make it hard for me in the arena.

"Alright," Queen Chrysalis hollers, "let's have a round of applause for our District 12 tributes!"

But instead of stomping their hooves, the whole district, or at least all that were gathered there at the time, lifted their hoof to their heart, then lifted them further into the air, the sign of good-bye here in District 12, usually used at funerals and such. They were saying good-bye to us. We are headed to our doom, me and Scootaloo.

Huh. Scootaloo. How could she have been so foolish? She threw herself into the games, when District 12 tributes are always targeted first, first to be killed, after the bloodbath, if they survive that long. I think both of us will be lucky if one makes it to day two.

As we're walking onto the train that will take us away from our district, towards our death, Scootaloo poses a question.

"Hey Fluttershy, do you know what games we'll be playing?" She asks me.

I gasp in shock. _That _was why she didn't take her free get-out-of-the-games card.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks me worriedly.

"We're not going to be playing games, Scootaloo; we're going to be fighting to the death in a place where the trees themselves have cameras so the Gamemakers can watch our every move. Even the _animals_ will be against us!" I holler, starting to sob on the word animals, and then rush onto the train.

Scootaloo calls out, but I ignore her and rush into where an attendant says my room is. I flop onto the bed and start sobbing, thinking, _I won't have any friends in the arena! Heck, I might as well just die now, I won't have anything left! _I know in the rational part of my brain that that's silly. I've got Angel, all the other animals, and the Dark Empire won't let me die until I'm in the arena. Plus, I should try to look after scatterbrained Scootaloo, but I might not get the chance. I turn on the small television they have installed in my room, so I can watch the recap of the reaping.

The District 1 tributes are Fancypants and Rarity. I _really_ don't want to kill any of my old friends, but I guess I'll have to. District 2 is Spitfire and her brother, Soarin. I feel sorry for them. Princess Luna is District 3's mare tribute, and Mr. Cake is the stallion. In District 4, the tributes are Princess Twilight Sparkle and her brother, Shining Armor. District 5 is unfortunate- Applejack and Big Macintosh. Lightning Dust and Dusty Autumn are the tributes for 6, and District 7 is Derpyhooves and Dr. Hooves. Districts 8, 9, and 10 are Pinkie Pie, Filthy Rich, Daisy and Spike, Princess Cadance, and General Heathoof. District 11 is what really got me, though. The stallion is Donut Joe, and the mare is none other than my beautiful rainbow, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash! Oh no, not Rainbow Dash! Why, oh why? Oh why oh why oh why? No, no, no! I can't believe this! Oh no, oh no! WHY! Why….?

Of course. The Dark Empire's leader, my own dark side come out, Dark Wind, must have rigged the reaping so that _all _the Elements of Harmony will go to the games. I _hate _her! Of course, that's like saying I hate myself, but it's true, I do hate her. She's evil. It's in my nature to hate and fear evil things.

If I do survive, which is very unlikely, than I'll have no friends, besides the animals. I hate her so much! She needs to DIE! If only I could kill her….

Then I pause in my crying. That idea seems splendid, but if I openly expressed my desire to do so, she'll just kill me quicker, so I might as well play this game for a while longer. I just hope that me, practically just a pawn, can take down the king piece- or, in this case, the female emperor. It'll be a long, grueling game.

I get up. My eyes are all bleary from my crying, and I'm mad at myself for crying so long. I walk into the bathroom and check myself in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot. Great. I just hope the others won't notice.

The net morning, as I trot into the dining cart, I see that our food has been prepared by the attendants. I sit down in a chair one of them pulls out for me, and start look at all the food, starting already to salivate. They've made pancakes, waffles, and eggs; they have all sorts of cereals, orange juice, milk, water, and a whole array of syrup, from maple to boysenberry to blackberry to marionberry. I grab three pancakes, two waffles, and a scoop of eggs, and pour myself some milk. Then, I put marionberry syrup on my pancakes, and maple syrup on my waffles, and start chowing down.

I'm on my third helping by the time Scootaloo comes in. I can tell she's having the same reaction I did by how her eyes get wide until they're the size of golf balls. She immediately sits down and piles a ton of pancakes and waffles on her plate. She pours some maple syrup on them, then starts scarfing them down, as if she hadn't eaten for weeks, which of course, I can understand. I sit there and wait until she's done. Then we make some idle conversation and comments about the reaping.

"I think Rainbow Dash is going to win!" Scootaloo states.

"So do I," I say. "Rainbow Dash is one of the bravest, strongest, and fastest ponies there is. She's better than the Wonderbolts!"

"I think so too. She's AWESOME!" Scootaloo hollers.

"Umm… please… Scootaloo… quiet down…"

"Okay Fluttershy," Scootaloo says, quieter.

I sigh. "Let's go back to our rooms, Scootaloo," I say.

"Okay," she replies.

I sigh again as we walk away from the table.

_Me: How was that? Huh? Did you like it?_

_Rarity: No, I didn't like it._

_Me: Awww…_

_Rarity: I LOVE it!_

_Me: Yay!_

_So, I wasn't informed of Yolokiller9973 and death 2 ponys 6 until just now. That's the 2nd chapter! The poll will close soon, make your votes! _

_Byelo!_

_Fluttering through the firestorm,_

_zeldaphantom2012_


End file.
